


As His Own

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cutting, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: SUICIDE WARNING!!!!It's an AU of Crowley being raised by Hastur and Ligur and why Hastur is so damn broken in the end when Crowley does what he does-He raised him as his own after all-
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	As His Own

**Author's Note:**

> As well as maybe Beelzebub, Hastur could make a good choice for Adam's mum, my own AU idea whatever

Demons didn't just go around KILLING one another!

Duke's and Prince's and King's were of difference.

What Crawley had done however-

And to Ligur of all Demons-

Hastur just smiled as the memory replayed in his head of his mate and the bucket of Holy Water spilled before his eyes.

Heard the SCREAM of pure agony as his poor beloved died in the most painful most barbaric way a Demon could kill another!

As this was playing yet another round in his mind, Hastur was enjoying himself with feeling his own pain and hearing his own inner agonizing screams of pain.

He'd dipped the blade he'd loved using to kill mortals and Angel's alike into the stoup just inside the Church he and Ligur had last been to, where they'd traded Adam the Antichrist away to the traitor himself!

Dip after dip, as his feet melted him into place, Hastur just smiled as he cut into himself at random, burning upon contact when the dripping blade touched his Demonic skin.

Tears silently dripped down his thin pain face much like the blade, which was now a mix of his blood and the Holy Water that cauterized the wounds he made until he dug in deeper. 

When he dug deeper, that's when he felt better~

He let his head rest backwards but kept up the motions. Dip dip, cut, and stab.

He closed his eyes as he felt the blade and the wet Holy Water it now held onto within it's every little notch pull at his corporation's veins and then laughed as he jammed it deeper into his Demonic Self, feeling the aura within burning alive and wrath in pain by his hand.

He looked up and saw the crucifix above the stoup he used in his work and looked back upon when Crawley Fell into his and Ligurs life-How wonderful it had seemed to be BLESSED with a Spawn!

So young he was, scared, stupid~ Hastur began to purr at the memory, pulled out his knife and dipped it again for yet another round~

-

He'd seen the Star Fall as he was tending Ligurs stumps for wings.

It wasn't unusual to see a lone Star Falling but this one was smaller-And he felt compelled to go to it-As if it needed him.

With Ligur beside him, the two males made it as the newly Fallen Demon emerged from where he had landed, his hair the color of flame, wings the color of the night sky he had just Fallen out of Above.

He shrunk upon sight of the two larger male Demon's, yellow eyes huge. His body coiling up like a snake to which Hastur himself smirked and squatted down and offered, "Better?"

The lad had snake styled eyes, a trait like Ligur and his chameleon~

Hastur actually smiled now and purred, "Names, Hastur. This, is Ligur."

The newly Fallen looked to one then the other and tried to say his name. His ears lowering as well as his head when he could not speak it. He turned into a ball of the former striking snake and held himself sadly.

"Crawley then~"

The Demon looked at Hastur and blinked in a funny way before opening his mouth and saying the name he'd been given, smiling softly, the name he'd one day change, the name of a traitor, the name of a killer-The name, "Crawley~"

-

Back at the Church, Hastur repeated the name he'd given Crawley as pain flooded his head.

He was working along his belly now-The belly that held the Antichrist-The belly that SHOULD have brought Hell it's win over Heaven!

Nine mortal months for that bastard of a child, and he'd given him to Crawley not even moments after his birth!

He never got to know him~

Yet Crawley had!

And THIS is what became of that!

All his caring for Crawley, his love and doting!

His misplacement of HIS MASTER'S SON and lying to him about it-Lying to HASTUR about it…

The mum who raised the runt who named him-

-

"Butt down, Crawley!"

Hunting.

Crawley needed to eat, and since being a snake wasn't his thing anymore, he was being taught to hunt as a mortal child-And as such, he was doing a poor job of it!

"You daft dip!" Hastur snorted before Crawleys meal scurried away.

"Mice smell you and feel you!"

"Pet, he might as well starve! Would teach him to hunt better I'd say!" Ligur grumbled from above and Hasturs response was another mouse.

"He'll get it~"

Crawley WANTED to but he'd fancied the mortal vendors whilst Hastur and Ligur weren't around and since then the meat of mice and other small creatures weren't as good as they had been-Having sweets or cooked food was MUCH better then… Well-

"Lig-"

Crawley nearly screamed in terror as the hugely built Demon crushed the mouse he was to kill without even a sound made from the trees above.

"He's daydreaming!" Ligur snarled before snapping it up in a single gulp.

"Like I said, let him go hungry and he'll learn!" And with that, Ligur walked off leaving the two alone.

"Sorry, Hastur-"

A dead mouse was dangled between Hasturs index and middle fingers as he assured, voice ruff but still trying to be kind, "I want you to practice, you can do this~" Then, with a lick to Crawleys forehead, and the mouse handed off, Hastur soon left the Demons side to follow after his mate, sure he'd get the hang of it~

He was smart, he would get the hang of it~

-

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really.. Sorry.."

Ligur moved over with a rumble as Hastur picked up the runty Demon by the nape of his neck, fangs unneeded and plopped him between their bodies.

"Wots got you unable to sleep? You LOVE sleep." Ligur snorted tiredly as Hastur moved around bedding to accommodate the newest body.

"Just…" Crawley looked upwards where Heaven would be if not for Hell's ceiling and sighed.

"She left us with no answers, Crawl." Hastur explained. "All we wanted was answers."

"Why wouldn't She answer them?"

"Would we be here if She answered that one, Snake?" Ligur asked pointedly and Crawleys snake like eyes did that strange blink of theirs upside down back at Ligur as his answer.

"Didn't think so."

"Wot is it you need asking and answering?" Hastur asked as Ligur nudged Crawley forward into Hastur who wrapped him into his arms and began to groom him gently, rhythmically to sooth him.

"Can Demons BE friends with Angel's?"

"Why would we want to be?"

Crawleys ears lowered and he looked sad again then whispered, "Cause one of them isn't being treated very nicely by his own in Heaven!"

"Ahhh, I see, I see. Tempt him to Fall, or, as Ligur did with me, Follow~"

"But.. He LIKES being an Angel.."

"Denial!"

"Give him time, Crawl~" Ligur said and smiled at the runty Demon, the Demon himself starting to smile again at his Elders words, "He'll be Falling in no time for you~ Hell, we'll give him a place with us, right Pet?"

Crawley laughed as Hastur dumped his small body into his nest and said, "If it gets this one to actually figure out Lurk from sitting and staring doing NOTHING! Hell yes!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! I'm not scary enough!"

"We're getting there~" Hastur purred before yawning deeply, tongue out. "Until then," As if this was his que, Crawley smiled tiredly and crawled into Hasturs arms, into his Elders nest instead of his own as expected, Ligur wrapped up close to both and all asleep within moments.

-

In the Church, all anyone could hear was a mixture between crying/laughing/screaming.

Hasturs motions weren't natural now. They had no purpose. He cut now haphazardly, the Holy Water in the stoup ruined, his body upon the floor melting where it touched the floor, yet he still cut into himself.

He still felt the pain and elation of it-His blade had long since lost the Holiness of the Water yet he still dug it in deep.

The corporation had died, bled out upon the Church floor.

Now just the Duke of Hell lay there, possessed by the desire to feel nothing and everything.

Though he screamed, he smiled, though he cried, he also laughed!

Hastur was alone...

So very alone...

Memories hurt him worse then his blade, memories of Crawley oh so proudly showing him and Ligur his first ever kill!

A mouse! A MOUSE! Oh how proud Hastur had been~ How proud Crawley was at being praised!

It wasn't bloody like Ligur liked but later in the night Ligur confessed he too was proud of the runt.

Memories of his first molt, his first flight! Oh what a wonderful bittersweet time.

Ligur could only watch upon the ground when Crawley began to practice his flight. Now he roared out how proud he was of Crawley as he took off and finally did not plummet to the Earth! Finally joining Hastur in the skies of London at last! 

His raven black wings strong and beautiful in the night beside Hasturs enormous desert colored ones~

His Temptations were...Odd but he got them started! And at first Hastur and Ligur were pleased!

He never KILLED anyone but for Hastur and Ligur alone they gave him a pass-Maybe he'd get there, they HAD taught him after all~

Suddenly, with a last good cut to his Demonic Self, came a flood of memories of the Angel-

The Angel Aziraphale-

Hastur knew him better than most, even better then Lord Beelzebub!

He allowed Crawley to speak about the Angel of the Eastern Gate. Share in his feelings for the Angel even!

He was the REASON Crawley liked Earth and stayed an agent Above when instead he could have become a Duke beside him and Ligur.

But Hastur, Hastur had been happy for his 'son'.

Disappointed that it was an Angel but hopeful he'd get him to Fall!

It helped PROVE Demons knew Love, that it wasn't JUST Angel's after all…

His mind began to slip at this point, going Helter skelter now with thoughts as the cold hands of death began to touch his extremities.

That word-

Love!

Hahahahaha!!!!

LOOOOVE!!!!!

Love is what got him here-By God Herself..

Love for him is why Ligur Followed him to Hell!

Love for each other is why he and Ligur became mates!

Love for Crawley is why the runt was adopted and brought up and not left for dead!

Love for Crawley clouded his mind into believing his 'son' wouldn't do anything to harm him or his 'da'-Giving him chance after chance after chance to prove himself, to do what was right-Even when he chose Earth over becoming a Duke beside his 'mum' and 'da' in Hell.

He smiled weakly.

His laugh was gurgled now as blood gently bubbled from his lips.

Love is how the War would be ended-His love for Ligur and a hopeful future with him, a happily ever after once the War was won for Hell was why Hastur carried his Master's son so willingly!

HE Hastur had brought Crawley up as his own, had he not?

Loved him? Taught him?

Trusted him… Given him chance after chance…

Believed he'd one day…

Get there…

Believed in his adopted 'son', giving him the Antichrist, the decider of the War to end all Wars, HIS OWN BORN SON, to his adopted raised as his own and BELIEVED he'd FINALLY do the right thing and join the Fallen like he should have eons before-

And this was where he was now-

Because of love…

Hastur lay mateless, sonless, alone, in a Church-Dying slowly, bleeding out with every shallow breath he took. A deep gurgle sound in his chest as blood pooled inside his lungs and stomach.

Crawley hadn't even managed to get the right SPAWN under watch and for eleven years… Hastur never knew how his son was doing-

He choked as he laughed at the thought.

WARLOCK!

Pppphhfff!

How sad of a parent he made-

Crawley couldn't even get the son of Satan where he needed to be and guarded right! Hastur was no better-A complete failure himself…

Gasping like a fish out of water, Hasturs face now burned upon the consecrated grounds of the Church as he stared glassy eyed at the pews leading to the nave of the Church.

Hand still holding the blade fell limp, as if reaching outwards, it fell an inch or two away from his shivering burning body.

Hand and arm now burning he watched silently as Crawley slipped further and further away from him and Ligur until he finally killed Ligur and stood alone before him and his Lord-Then smartly jeered about leaving him be Above now that they knew Holy Water could not kill him…

Hastur had by some FRACTAL of himself wanted to hear the traitor apologize for what he had done, hear EMOTION for killing Ligur, admit Ligur wasn't even there to do him harm!

But instead…

He walked away, Scott free-

A free Demon of his murder!

After all he, Hastur had done..

And the topper-

As Hastur walked to this very Church after the verdict was out-Everything that had been wrong with the world before, had been righted!

No flames from Hell, no aliens, no Atlantis, no deaths! All mortals dead by Adam's tantrum and the Horsemen's ride were back!

Ligur wasn't in Heaven, no new Angel's had been spoken for-He BEGGED to know if there was and once answered well-

'My son couldn't bring Ligur back to m…'

The light died from his eyes before he could even finish his heartbroken thought.

The tears that fell burned upon the stone floor of the Church just as his blood had before.

The priest who came in the next day found a mass of maggots and clothes but no body a knife rusty with eons of blood inches away from the pile of clothes. The Holy Water defiled and bloody he got sick just outside the Churches front doors.


End file.
